Web services communicate across networks. Network communications, however, are susceptible to various attacks, including web service, web server, and application server security attacks. Further, network communications can be improperly shared with unauthorized parties without the knowledge of others in the communications chain.
Consequently, there exists a desire to conduct secure network communications which cannot be shared with unauthorized parties without the knowledge of others in the communication chain.